Fishermen frequently use small electric outboard motors, termed trolling motors, to maneuver a boat while fishing. Since the activities in fishing often require the use of both hands there have been developed various types of apparatus for guiding a trolling motor by foot operation. Such controls are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,829,616; 2,804,838; 3,002,398 and 2,968,273.
Although numerous types of steering apparatus have been developed, there still remain problems with the use of such devices. Many steering control devices use a flexible cable within a sheath, but this type of cable is expensive, bulky, inconvenient, often requires adjustment, and can become difficult to work due to friction within the sheath. Other types of devices have complex mechanical linkage which is expensive and prone to failure.
Therefore, there exists a need for an inexpensive, simple, reliable and easy to operate foot control steering mechanism for a trolling motor, particularly for use in a light-weight fishing boat.